srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Briareos
"I wasn't born with this face, you know." Briareos was born in NCA 88, nine years before his lover Deunan Knute was born. Briareos was raised in the world outside of Olympus and understand a great deal of the wars that plagued the world. He served the military along with acting as a Mercenary for a time till he teamed up with Deunan Knute's father named Carl, who was part of the research team at the time on the outside world. When an old past 'oops' comes back to hunt him down, he was taken into Olympus and saved by being made into a Cyborg and a year later upgraded to the Hecatonchires system; this system giving him the ability to control 100s of things at one given time. Briareos was known as the first cyborg ever able to handle the massive multi-tasking system and do so with great efficiency. His Cyborg body is also able to handle a great deal of weight and has far more strength then a normal human. How strong Briareos has yet to be determined, as no one can get an exact measurement of what his cyborg body is able to do. Background Information From right out of the box - App History Briareos was born NCA 88 outside of Olympus and no real knowledge of the city in his youth, like many people. He grew up wanting to do what was right, but he had a rebellious personality, which sometimes made him dangerous. He was known in school to get in many fights, because he was trying to prove a point or trying to make things right between people. Briareos because of this was sent later to military school in hopes it give him proper mental training to ground his fighter emotions into something outside of brawl fights with other kids. It did teach him how to be a better man, outside of his already instilled morals, but he still was a rebel even with the sergeants. This never did allow him to get very high in the ranks, but because of his sense of duty and his ability to perform, he was allowed to operate on the field with others. He was then assigned to a group that was fully under classified information. What they were doing, where they were going was completely unknown till they got there. How they got there was also kept completely hush-hush and they were not allowed to even see the root. During this mission is when he first laid his eyes on Olympus; The island hidden city that seemed completely untouched by the ages of war and destruction. Like many soldiers who saw this city, he was struck in awe, however they were not really allowed to explore, but only to do their assignment; Which was assist them with satellite hook up so they can see out into the world. Briareos could only dream that one day he lay eyes on the city again, but he feared in time, it too would probably be destroyed by the ongoing troubles of the world. How wrong he was... Briareos during a mission assignment had a heated disagreement with his Commander on an action they were about to take which could get everyone killed. This lead to the very event which be known as "the accident" that had him leaving the Military and becoming a mercenary. While under the Mercenary flag, he met Carl and his lovely young daughter Deunan. It was not shortly there after that he retired from the Mercenary line of work, to work solely with Carl and his group. This venture lead him back several times to see Olympus once more; Along with the very thing that make him part of Olympus E-SWAT for good. While he was out, checking over the outside perimeter alone, that "Accident" from the past came back to find him. He found himself facing many bullets, beatings, and then being left to die. If it was not for Carl going out to locate Briareos when he did not return, then his sudden quick action by taking him into Olympus' for medical treatment; He would have been dead. Briareos was one of the few; If not the only one; That adapted to the Hecatonchires Cyborg System, which has made him capable doing far more than he could ever be able to do in his normal human life. He was stronger, faster, and was able to see from nearly all directions around himself; This was useful tool in a fire-fight once he learned how to use it correctly. The cyborg modifications also allowed him to be able to access multiple ports at one time, able to fly a VTOL Aircraft carrier by himself, and able to pilot a Landmate while being able to operate his own limbs, along with its limbs separately. He worked with E-SWAT and was given a new purpose; To protect Olympus from all domestic and foreign invaders. To help enforce the law from rebels that were much like himself in his youth. To make sure outsiders didn't hurt the ways of the city, its people, and Gaia. To later only be brought around to find themselves pulled in with the A-Laws and assisting them. Right back to square one it would seem. This time though, he didn't mind, so long as he could be near Deunan Knute and keep her from harm; Even if this means she has to fight by his side. Personality Traits Briareos is a rebel by nature. He does try to do what is right, but sometimes doesn't pick the best method of going about it. This has always been one of his flaws; To act sometimes without asking the right questions, to leap before looking, and then sometimes try to intimate the wrong people. He has a fighters spirit and a very strong will. He doesn't fear danger and being nearly killed off, he can handle the concept of pain and facing that experience again if it was for the right reasons (though he rather avoid it if he could). Being in war however, he understand that much will be asked of him, that his life could end, and that he could be thrown right into harms way. If that is what he has to do, then so be it, he will do it. Briareos is very loyal to his team-mates, to E-Swat, and to cause of justice. He doesn't always do things by the book; He will bend the rules (if not sometimes break them), but he will always find ways to back up his justification. He will do something if it seems like a good idea at the time; Even if it is as hair brained as jumping off a cliff to avoid an explosion. Sure the impact will be painful, but it would be better than finding himself caught in the mass of fire-works. After all, that can be justified, so it works! Thus, unless it can't be justified, you can figure he will do it. Briareos tends to plan on the fly. He has never been the sort to sit around a tactical table and go over the intel about the area. He is fully aware that events can unfold very different once they are out there and under fire. Sometimes people will panic, sometimes someone will get killed that was important; So it is best to think on the fly and get it done; Even when it is against the plan. Talents & Abilities The Man Himself Briareos is capable of controlling multiple parts at one time, as he processors are able to run several programs all at once. This allows him to do things such as pilot a ship alone without the need of a crew with no problem at all. As mechas go, this gives him a cutting edge. He can pilot any unit of any size, so long as he is given the rough idea of how they operate, what their purpose us, a quick read over the manual, and a port to hook up too. Briareos is also able to fully go on foot against mecha units, however taking on something the size of a Gundam would be highly painful, but because of his sheer speed, courage, and just down right stubborn nature, he is willing to give it a shot. After all, worse thing that could happen is him spending a week in the medical ward within Olympus, because death sure isn't an option. Deunan just yank him back and beat him up for scaring her. When it comes to hacking or overriding programs, Briareos is also able to handle such a task as well. This goes back to the ability to process things at an alarming rate. This also means trying to hack into his own system is near impossible. Another unique feature to Briareos himself is the fact he is able to see in a 360 radius and he is able to keep up with the information coming in from all directions as well. This makes sneaking up on him a bit of a trick on the combat field, unless he is so focused on something that he forgets to 'check' behind himself. His main optical sensors also change color depending on his status and what form of combat mode he is accessing, or on his general mood. The colors cycle from blue, white, green, and red. Under normal circumstances he can be seen with white or green. Under combat mode, typically his optics will then switch to red (though this is by his choice), though they will go red when his system strain to a point as a visual indication to others. Briareos over all, still keeps a great deal of his humanity. He is the perfect blend of machine and man. Where he gains all the benefits of the machine, but he gets to keep all his lively hood of a man. This has brought to bare many jokes about when he says he is 99% machine, and then everyone starts to realize just what that 1% may represent. Custom Landmate left|thumb Briareos' landmate is a near standard landmate, outside of some features that had been added in order to work with the Cyborg and his unique system. For one the normal helm of the unit was removed, as it was not necessary for Briareos. It has extra weapon mounts to hold his assault rifles so that he can not only fire using the Landmate's own arms, but at the same time Briaroes can reach down and use his own arms to fire off the assault rifles. thumb His landmate, like all landmates are equipped with a VOTL system, which allows him to operate in the skies, along with give him extra speed on land encase he needs to chase someone down. Landmates themselves can be seen by many mecha pilots as power-armors; which this may indeed be not far from true. Just for Briareos, it is another extra layer of hide. Soundtrack I will try to make sure to find Youtube music videos and double check these to make sure they are still in working order from time to time. However here is some beat selections off the Briareos Soundtrack. Social Scene Good Luck - Jaxx ft. Lisa Kekaula Fist In Your Face Rob Zombie - Scum of the Earth Bon Jovi - It's My Life (Remix) Both Seal - Loaded Seal - Crazy Affiliations Cutscenes Will add some if I ever make any, for now. There is no Cutscenes! |ordermethod = title |suppresserrors = yes }} Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:A-LAWS